Treasure and Tribulations/Strategies
Category:Strategies Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! Russian Roulette This strategy can be done by anyone, any job, any level, provided you can get to Balga's Dais alive. Strategy: *When you enter the fight, there are three boxes, they are non-aggressive. *Choose one, engage it; if it is the correct one, you win, no fight. *If it is the incorrect one, the other boxes disappear, and this one turns into a Mimic. I do not believe anyone has successfully soloed one at level 50 or below, so if this happens it means certain death. *Bring a scroll of Instant Warp to cheat certain death. *Warp rings such as the Tavnazian Ring or Olduum Ring are level 60, and as such will not work. Strategy Pros: *Soloable by anyone with 50 Beastmen's Seals that can get to Balga's Dais alive. *33% chance of winning without a fight. Strategy Cons: *66% chance you die. Summoner Alt: *Go as a Summoner and send in avatar/spirit to check on the chest. If it turns into a mimic just head back to the exit. Removes the chance of death, unless you stay around. Beastmaster Alt: *Go as a Beastmaster and send in CrabFamiliar to check on the chest. If it turns into a mimic just head back to the exit. Removes the chance of death, unless you stay around. Ninja Alt: *Go as Ninja and Mijin Gakure if you pick the wrong chest. It's better than wasting a warp scroll and you can go at any level, so long as you are able to reach the Burning Circle arena. You can just as easily have shadows up and pop a scroll or use a club if you get a mimic. * Why so many people do this the hard way i dont know. Go nin put up Ni sub blm for warp . Click the box once have shadows up and have warp spell ready if you pick the wrong box the shadows allow more than ample time to warp out. Never died with this method. - Shedevilsh - Odin Red Mage Alt: *Enter as Red Mage/Black Mage, cast Aquaveil/Stoneskin/Blink etc. and activate Chainspell before selecting a chest. Cast Warp on yourself if you select the wrong chest. White Mage Alt: *Enter as White Mage/Black Mage, cast Aquaveil/Stoneskin/Blink/Haste/Protect III etc. Cast Dia from afar, and as Dia is being casted, be prepared to hit Warp as soon as possible. I used it the moment I was drawn in. I was nowhere near death as a Level 47 White Mage. Thief Alt: *Enter as Thief/Ninja. Cast Utsusemi. If you pick the wrong chest, use Perfect Dodge and an Instant Warp scroll. :Thief with capped evasion should probably not need to use Perfect Dodge if you pick the Large Box (hits slower), use shadows, and are very quick with your warp scroll. I escaped two Large Boxes; one whiffed, one was able to land a single hit on me before warp kicked in. I didn't have warp scroll macroed either.--NanaaMihgo 07:41, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Black Mage Alt: *Enter as a Black Mage/Ninja and cast Utsusemi. If you pick wrong chest, cast Warp while the mimic eats up your shadows. Scholar Alt: *Enter as a Scholar/Black Mage (or conversely a Black Mage/Scholar) and use Alacrity. If you pick the wrong chest, cast Warp. Alacrity cuts down your casting time by 50%, ensuring a faster Warp without the use of CP or ninja tools. Corsair *Use a NIN support job, cast shadows, and sleep any mimics with Light Shot. Even though the mimic is asleep, it will still draw you in, but you can safely use a scroll to exit. Level 1 job alt: *Just use silent oils/prism powders through Giddeus. When you enter, walk up to a chest. If you pick the wrong one, you will die instantly. This saves the use of 2hr, warp scrolls, and most importantly your EXP. Traditional method Ninja and Red Mage Duo (tested): *The mimic is easily beaten by a duo of Ninja and Red Mage (White Mage would also probably work, though drinks might be needed). *Basic debuffs - Paralyze, Slow, Blind - work wonders, as do any DoTs you can throw out (I used Bio II and Poison II as RDM/WHM). *Make sure the RDM keeps Stoneskin up because the Mimic has a large AoE range on Death Trap, which will Stun, Poison, Draw In, and reset hate. When this happens, the NIN should be ready to Provoke and the RDM should be ready to cast Poisona on the tank and possibly take a few hits. *For the NIN, evasion gear is recommended since the chests hit pretty hard but miss quite often, but perfect gear isn't needed. Sushi is almost a must since you will miss quite often on it except if you have really good gear. * WHM instead of RDM can work but again it depends on how good the NIN is. Of course keep Blind, Para, Slow on it all the fight, it does help ALOT. Yagudo drinks likely will not be enough to sustain you for this fight. Make sure to bring drinks that restore a static amount of MP such as Vile Elixers. Tried with Yagudo drinks with skilled NIN and WHM, MP was very scarce, even with virtually the best gear available for the level. Be prepared for a long fight without the extra DoT a rdm offers. Strategy Pros: *Ensures a win given you have an at least reasonably skilled and geared Red Mage and Ninja. Strategy Cons: *Takes more preparation than the "Russian Roulette" strategy. *Less cost-effective if you need to purchase cap gear, food, drinks, etc. *Involves two people instead of one. Tank and Nukers (untested): *0/3 on Russian Roulette as this is written. A shot of Thunder II while attempting Russian Roulette dealt about 5% damage to the Mimic. It should be possible to beat it with a good Paladin, a White Mage and 4 Black Mages. The Paladin engages the chosen box. If it is the correct one, congratulations and enjoy your winnings. If not, the mimic spawns, and hurts the Paladin, lots. The Paladin keeps hate as he usually would, relying more heavily on Cures, with the White Mage curing as necessary. The Black mages get to have lots of fun spamming their strongest nukes as fast as they can. A Red Mage with Chainspell could be very handy, but would likely take the hate from the Paladin. There are no other mobs, so -ga spells are fine. Deal with the AoE Poison either with some very rapid Poisona casting, or by taking a Poison Potion before engaging. The only problem this leaves is Draw In and the AoE Stun attack. Neither of these is a major problem (unless the Paladin is near death), as Stun wears off before it becomes an issue. Strategy Pros: *Could potentially ensure a win if the wrong chest was chosen. Strategy Cons: *Riskier than a duo of Red Mage and Ninja. *More preparation time. *Many people involved. Manaburn (Tested): *2/2 with this method I believe. Hard to assemble but pretty much 100% successful with minimal deaths if made. Simply put, get 6 Black Mages and cast Freeze on the Mimic as much as possible (the spell is obviously a requirement). One player is the designated healer for the party member who has to pick the box. As soon as the box is picked, if the Mimic spawns, everyone immediately start casting the spell (Freeze). At least 2 or more party members should be able to do this twice. Tarutaru's might be a viable option because of their extra mana or players with a lot of mp gear. If things are going well the healer may cast Freeze as well, however he will be able to cast it once, if at all. Warning: Even with this strategy, the Mimic still has considerable HP and it takes a lot of spells to defeat it. After the Mimic is defeated, select the Armoury Crate, and relish in all your winnings. :Why does someone have to pick a box? Time-nuke a chosen box with Freeze to save time. Strategy Pros: *Could ensure a win if the wrong chest was chosen. Strategy Cons: *More preparation time. *Many people involved. Diaga (tested): *My husband and I tried this method a few times and we discovered it picks the Small Box everytime. Even if you cast on the Large Box or the Medium Box it will pick the Small Box. I got lucky on my first attempt and the Small Box had the treasure; the second time the Small Box killed me. The same thing happened to my husband, however he did it 3 times and no matter what box he cast Diaga or Poisonga on, it was the Small Box that either turned into treasure or killed him 2 times. So back to carbying it for me. Good luck everyone on this BCNM. *Just tested out the Diaga method myself and it did pick the Small Box, as described, it ripped through my Blink/Stoneskin in 3 hits and before Warp kicked in I was dead. As much worth it or not as picking a chest straight away... **Tried Tested Failed Not Recommended To Anyone The SMN Method More Effective With The Getting Out Alive If You Happen To Spawn The Mimic** Strategy Pros: *Soloable by anyone with 50 Beastmen's Seals and Diaga (or another AoE spell) that can get to Balga's Dais alive. *33% chance of winning without a fight. Strategy Cons: *66% chance you die. *Essentially the same as the "Russian Strategy," except that it always chooses the Small Box. WHM method: Repose a box... It will stick and you can Warp out with plenty of time. (Chance of Repose being resisted.) Nin/Rdm Solo (confirmed): Fight the large box for the slow attack speed. Elemental wheel for damage and Kurayami/Hojo/Jubaku are absolutely required. Recast debuffs as soon as they wear off. Eat Jack-o'-lanterns for the extra evasion and arcana killer. Intimidation actually helped out a lot. Cast Regen as needed, use Antidotes as soon after a Death Trap as you can. Watching shadows is very important - try to have at least two shadows up if your timers allow for it. Double Attack and Death Trap will screw you over if you're sitting at one shadow. I had +31 evasion and +17 int (use crimson blades) with no relevant merits. It took about 8 minutes and I didn't take any damage aside from poison. (Don't bother with any extra spells like aquaveil, blaze spikes, enspell. Your goal is to not get hit at all, and you should be casting a Ni nuke as often as humanly possible) Nin/Dnc Solo (Untested): Similar to the nin/rdm method, but relying on /dnc subjob to heal. Dancer subjob also gives an evasion bonus trait which may assist in keeping shadows up. Kura/Hojo/Juba would still be advisable, however Ni nukes would be less effective due to lack of magic damage bonus trait. Drain Samba would easily replace regen to keep your HP stable, and curing waltz in an emergency. This would be a considerably longer battle, but likely possible. I will probably attempt this method when my ninja reaches level 50 shortly. Nin/Rdm duo (confirmed): After losing a few orbs trying to solo, I grabbed a buddy nin/rdm and we duoed it easily. lanterns help but not required. pretty much the same strat as nin/rdm solo, just faster and easier. Only thing i can add is do not engage the mimic, just nuke it down with ninjitsu and leave your crim blades in their scabbards --Shaggnix 15:05, September 5, 2010 (UTC)